Big man on Campus Short
by Simon wanna be
Summary: HAS BEEN PUT ON HOLD! Need to finish original 1st. Almost exactly like Big man on Campus but it has been condensed, removing unnecessary background information. Find out what happened to Simon and the gang. What are they doing now? READ AND REVIEW!


"Ok I will see what I can do." Simon said hurriedly.

That afternoon Simon was planning on making a trip down to the shipyard to see the splendid and majestic ship being launched; he wanted to be there to see that it was built to his specifications and show no signs of weakness. It was to go through its first official shake down, one of many to come.

This was no ordinary ship, it was going to break all the records; Simon had come up with the idea and for the most part the overall design in a stroke of genius. It was over a mile long and about a half mile wide. Its size required the construction of a special ship yard and manufacturing plant to build this wonderful and exotic ship.

Simon got permission from the US government to build this battleship which he planned on keeping until it was reliable and could prove its worth on the modern day battlefield. It was built with his own money by his company which was undertaking this extremely risky endeavor. It was so expensive that his main company used as a tax write off as a way of recovering some of the loss of revenue from building this ship.

As a matter of fact Simon remembered the strain it caused his company's hair thin budget and profit margins. Because he was the sole owner and controller of the company he ignored the board of ad-visors and continued his aggressive ambitions. There had never been another ship like her and certainly never one after her. He was planning on selling it to the US government; because he could make all of his money back and then some if he could get a contract. However the navy rejected the idea saying that there is no need for a battleship anymore no matter how modern it is. But Simon was hell bent on proving them wrong, he would have the last laugh even if it ruined his company and forced him into bankruptcy.

The day that he had been waiting for had finally come, realizing that it didn't have many of the main systems running or working on the ship. He thought back to time when he was planning the project. Simon wanted to have a computer more powerful than all the super computers combined; the problem was that at this time it was impossible due to the inability of software limitations. He had first hand experience with this problem since the company switched to a new program designed specifically for the company. He was so frustrated that it failed because of the constant lags and freezes within the company's private server which allowed instant access to information and sharing between each branch/area of the company. Simon had detailed requirements for the minimum specifications and yet it failed to meet the bare minimum requirements!

However Simon's "minimum requirements" were high wanting a system that would be able to adapt making it last for many years to come. It was supposed to be three times better than what was currently available in the market.

He had very high expectations from companies he did business with. Simon held his company to even higher standards than he demanded. He believed the best way to get brand loyalty was to create the very best product that money could buy at a price that would not break people's budget buying his products. The company never had to issue a recall on any of its product lines and would never as long as he was in charge.

He figure he was going to acquire small software companies and combine certain abilities of each creating the best server OS(Operating System) to date. He had to find a way to make sure it was stable at all levels of development. He didn't have a server he could take offline and he couldn't afford to build another one because it would cost twice as much as acquiring the companies to create the new OS. People were tired of using Microsoft's worn out power hungry operating systems and decided to use the exact same server platform adapting it for personal computers. If the user couldn't find anything wrong with it, then it would to be put to the ultimate test by running it on the company servers.

Simon snapped out of it. As he heard someone calling to him; "Hello, I'm scheduled for an appointment." Said a well dressed gentleman.

Simon said somewhat dazed, "When is your appointment?"

The gentleman said "It's 11 o'clock, and it's 15 till eleven now."

"I'm sorry that I did not respond promptly, it's been one of those days here at the office!" Simon said. Trying not to be rude.

The gentleman before Simon looked to be in his 20's and had a very sharp black suit that was a knock off brand. He looked like Alvin all grown up, with a forced smile on his face and darting brown eyes giving the impression that he was shifty or shady.

Simon asked "So who are you seeing today?"

The man answered nervously "I am here to see the man who owns this company. To tell you the truth I am considering on canceling the appointment."

Simon asked "Why on earth would you want to do that? It is very rare to get an interview with him unless you are high up in the company, much less someone who doesn't even work at the company! You must be one of the luckiest people in the world." He said with envy.

The man replied sheepishly "Well you see I've heard rumors that he is very mean, looks down on people and is so stuck up."

"Who on earth told you all of those things?" Simon inquired intrigued by this hilarious news.

"Well I heard it from one of the people standing outside of the doors of this building" He said feeling guilty for passing on the rumor.

Simon said with a smirk, "Well the only way to find out if any of that is true then go to the top floor and check in at the secretary's desk."

"Oh ok, I would like to thank you for all of your help, and for giving me a boost in my confidence as well." He said feeling a little better about himself.

After the man entered the elevator Simon ducked out of the front desk and ran to an elevator at the back of the building on the first floor. There was an out of order sign on it and no one gave it a second thought. Simon went up to it and passed a card over the top of the arrow keys next to the elevator. The doors opened and he jumped into the elevator lest anyone try to get in as well. Once inside he pressed the button to the top floor. The elevator was accelerated while he was rushing to change into his business clothes. He had a small collection of clothes and when finished dressing he was looking at a mirror to make sure that he looked sharp.

Simon had no sense of fashion; if it wasn't for his stylist he would be wearing mismatching clothes. He didn't care how he looked because a person shouldn't be judged by how they look. After dressing the elevator came to a stop and the doors opened.

The elevator wasn't slow Simon had done this on a regular basis, and had gotten very good at it. His secretary informed him over the intercom that his 11 o'clock was there.

"Let him in." Simon said.

The huge oak doors began to slowly open into the huge room which was dominated by an extremely large desk that was as long as the room.

"Wow what an impressive sight!" the man from down stairs said awe struck, looking to the right he saw the impressive view out of the window. "My name is Alvin Seville, you wanted to see me?" he said nearly chocking as he said it.

"Yes I requested to see you." Simon said coolly. "You may call me Benjamin."

"Well Benjamin I am confused and quite alarmed that you would want to talk to me, I mean after all I am practically nobody." He said with a hint of sorrow.

"I am looking for a group who can sing at the company's annual picnic. I was wondering if you could get the Chipmunks and Chipette's to perform?" Benjamin said feeling satisfied.

"I would love to take you up on your offer but the problem is that the group split up a couple of years ago," Alvin said indecently, "we were teenagers and we started having trouble with Brittany; she had an ego the size of your company and wanted to do things her way. Well one day I grew tired of it and I said that the chipmunks were going solo and that the Chipette's needed to get lost. Well apparently this feeling wasn't shared amongst my brothers and we broke up because I 'was controlling and selfish' as if! I never heard from Simon since; Theodore was always a softy and within a few weeks he came crawling back." As he was saying this he took a seat near Benjamin because he was tired of standing and was using a tone of indecency.

"Well I just wanted to know if you could get everyone back together just for one day," Simon said with a hidden smirk, "but I guess you all wouldn't be interested in the pay because you all broke up, I was going to pay your group 10million dollars but…."

Alvin cut him off "We'll take it!" he said practically yelling.

It was so forceful and loud that his secretary came in to make sure everything was ok, when she saw that everything was ok she closed the door.

"I don't want any excuses, if you cannot get everyone from both groups together for one day within one week then the deal is off you understand?" Benjamin/Simon said with a stern menacing voice all the while enjoying every minute of it.

Simon shifted his tone to a pleasant one, "I will give you half now and will deliver the other half after the picnic, I will be providing the sound equipment. If you cannot get the group back together within one week you will repay the money. Here is my personal cell phone # so that you can call me if you get the group back together. I have to go!" he said starting to gather up his things and pointing Alvin to the door.

At 12:15 Simon finally finished with Alvin, they were going to launch the ship at one that afternoon. He took the elevator down to the parking garage below the building. He pulled out his keys fumbling around with his remote which allowed him to unlock and open the doors as well as start the engine. He threw himself into his car. He would drive like a maniac to get to his private chopper which would take him to the shipyard that was launching his ship.

The traffic was terrible because TX dot was redoing the roads causing traffic backup's for miles. Simon couldn't wait around stuck in traffic while they were launching his new ship. He took the back roads; in order to make up for lost time he decided to drive like a bat out of hell. He had his Porsche's 500 horse power engine racing; it looked like a speeding red bullet. Making really good time it looked like he might be there in time to see his new ship launched. As soon as the pilot spotted Simon's car the pilot started preparing to take off. Simon pulled into the parking area, and bounded toward the chopper ducking low to avoid the blades. He hopped into the chopper and they began to head for the shipyard.

He let his mind drift back to where he had left off, and picked up from there. The OS was bothering him to no end, he had acquired Linux and android. He chose Linux because it was almost error free and managed its resources extremely well. Android because it was used in mobile touch screen devices AKA smart phones. Most of the ships systems would be using touch screens and he wanted to make sure that they would perform perfectly. The problem now was he needed an extremely intelligent supervisor to keep up with the deadline. Simon could not find the right person for the job. One day while making his routine inspection on the progress when he over heard talking and decided to look in on them quietly.

This six foot tall woman was taking charge of a situation erupting between two groups fighting over how to make Linux and android work with each other using different the language of either software. The thing that caught Simon's attention was that this lady was a natural born leader who didn't mind working with her coworkers. This was one of the qualities he was looking for in a supervisor. After thinking for a few minutes she said why cant you make it a high priority process and just create a decoder the will convert commands from Linux language to android and vice versa. They all agreed and began to hammer out the minor details as to how they would accomplish that. After seeing that Simon knew who he wanted to hire, but he needed to know her name and test her to make sure she was qualified. When asked the group said her name was Jeanette Miller.

Simon wanted Jeanette for supervisor but he had to see how she worked under pressure and decided to rattle her. He went to the main office that was located in front of the building. Where he demanded Jeanette's presence saying that if she wasn't there within five minutes he would fire her on the spot!

When Jeanette showed up Simon said harshly "You're late!, your FIRED!"

Jeanette fired back icily "I got here with a minute to spare! You cannot fire me! I Quit!" She said in an extremely high pitched voice of anger and discuss.

"Good you pass!" Simon said hastily "I wanted to see how you would respond to someone was calling you a liar."

"Why would you do that to me?" She asked with a puzzled look on her face.

"I can't tell you because you still have more tests to pass or fail." Simon said getting ready to be bad again. "I called you up here because of the lack progress that is being made on this project, as a matter of fact you to decide who should be fired; one person from each team." He said in an irritated voice to give the allusion he was really pissed off.

Jeanette said "I cannot and will not fire anyone except for me! If anyone should be blamed it should be me since I am the mediator between the two groups." Jeanette said in an instant with rage in her face.

"I should've expected that," Simon said, thinking this is the kind of quality he was looking for in a supervisor; loyalty to coworkers. "Well I suppose you are right. Since this is going to be your last day here you are doing to dinner with me." Simon said matter of factly.

Jeanette said fiercely "What right do you have to boss me around like that?"

"I just figured you would want to hang out in high society if given the chance?" Simon said egging her on.

"I would rather give out food to poor people rather than be your entertainment for the NIGHT!" She exclaimed, extremely mad and frustrated.

"I'm afraid I have some bad news Jeanette." Simon said coldly, "You just got promoted to head supervisor of the server project, and once finished you will manage this branch of the company!" Simon said very warmly.

"W.. What just happened, you're not my boss?" Jeanette said very confused.

"No I own this company and I needed a good project supervisor for the server project but never found anybody until you and I was testing you," Simon said very proud of how she handled the situations. "However there is one draw back to this promotion, and that is you must let me take you out to dinner."

"Well I guess it's ok, just don't make it too expensive." She said somewhat dazed.

"Good you have the rest of the day off, there is a limo waiting outside with a wardrobe planner, you will go to the store and she will help you pick out something nice, don't worry about costs!" Simon said.

"I don't even know your name?" Jeanette remarked.

"My name is Benjamin." Simon said.


End file.
